villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noah Sandborn
Noah Sandborn is the main antagonist of 2015 thriller film The Boy Next Door. He is portrayed by Ryan Guzman. Biography He is a 19-year-old with a mysterious past. He moved in with his uncle after a car accident kills his parents. Noah makes friends with Kevin Peterson whose mother, Claire is on bad terms with her husband, Garrett. She is also a teacher at their school. Noah falls in love with her and despite Claire's objections, she lets him seduce her and they end up having a one night stand. The next morning, Claire tells Noah that what they did was a mistake because she was vulnerable and suggests that they stay friends. This angers Noah causing him to snap and punch a wall, alarming Claire. Claire then realizes her mistake when she discovers that Noah is now her student. Even worse, he has developed an obsession with her and become a bad influence on Kevin. Throughout the course of the film, he tries to murder her estranged husband and son by tampering with their vehicle brakes while trying to win over Claire's affections. History Noah is first seen in the film helping Claire lift up the jammed garage door as she tries to pry it open so she could get her son to school. After such help, he then introduced himself as the new next-door neighbor to Claire and her son Kevin whom he immediately befriended. After helping them both, he took Kevin back to the maintenance store to get some fixing supplies so he could fix the garage door. After this, his wheel-chair bound uncle tells Claire that Noah lost his parents to some accident years prior to being orphaned. Soon after, Noah helps Kevin get the supplies as well as helping him win over the affection of his crush who works at the same store, a woman named Ally. After helping him, three bullies show up and start humiliating Kevin in front of his crush, and Noah takes notice of this, and eyes the bullies after they all leave the store with a pondering stern look in his face for vengeance. After the incident, Noah arrives at Claire's house helping her prep her house when he tells her about the bullies harassing Kevin and Claire confides in Noah that Kevin was stung by a bee when he was child and some bullies took advantage of his weakened state and picked on him and despite Noah's concern, Claire tells him not to worry about it and is overjoyed when the garage door opens, leading her to thank Noah for his help. Later that night, Noah is in his room when neighbor Claire watches him from her bedroom window curiously of her new neighbor. The next day, Noah gains over the trust of Claire and Kevin further by helping with various tasks fixing their house appliances, as he's seen helping Kevin fix the car with tools while Claire looks on heartwarming of his helping and friendly nature. After which, they all have lunch with her friend Vicky who immediately calls him a "strange kid" who likes literature. Noah overhears this and tells Claire that he admires Homer's "Iliad", even giving Claire a literature book as a token of his favor. Claire is touched by this generosity and accepts his gift. After her husband Garrett (whom she's separated from) arrives and takes Kevin for a father-son bonding getaway, Noah watches Claire from his roof and gives her a book of literature then compliments her on her shoes telling her she's doesn't have to try so hard to be "sexy" for she already is beautiful and Claire though surprised, is touched by this and accepts. Later that night, alone in her house, she tries on her heels after a shower and watches Noah from her bedroom window, seeing that he is naked and alone but hesitates and goes on her double date with Vicky which turns out to be a disaster because her date is disrespectful, misogynistic and only cares about money and not literature. After this, Claire leaves her date and goes home. After this Noah calls Claire on his phone, asking for help about cooking a defrosted chicken in the microwave. Claire laughs at this and Noah asks for her help. She agrees and goes over to his house where she helps him cook the chicken and they have dinner together where she confides to having a disastrous date and Noah unashamedly flirts with her. Claire is receptive towards this and when she gets up to leave, Noah immediately starts to seduce her, complimenting her over and over, kissing her and telling her that she is beautiful, sexy and deserves to be loved. Claire is hesitant towards this and tells him not to for it is wrong but Noah still seduces her, even stripping her of her clothes slowly and then kissing her neck, legs and stomach, ultimately winning her over. Noah then asks Claire to let him love her, and despite her hesitance, she gives in to and lets him seduce her, ultimately leading to them having sex. The next morning, Claire wakes up horrified after the events of last night and starts to get dressed when Noah walks in with breakfast for her. Claire then tries to go home and though Noah tries to defend the situation, Claire tells him that last night was a mistake, she was vulnerable and Noah reacts angrily by violently hitting a wall busting open his fist. Claire tends to his wounds but stills tells him that last night between them was a mistake and that their relationship cane never be "normal. Dejected by this, Noah refuses to believe her words and tells her to leave. After having dinner with her family, Claire senses that something bad was happening and accidentally drops the pie when Noah arrives greeting her family for dinner. Noah greets her by her marital name and after immediately befriending Kevin and his father Garrett, asks Claire to tell her husband and son what's happened over the weekend, hinting at their torrid short-lived affair. Claire just says that there was a big thunderstorm last night and they believe her,, during which Kevin asks Noah if he wants a cookie for the road, which Noah replies "I love your mother's cookies" and winks at her before Kevin walks him home. The next day, Noah arrives to study in Claire's class which she finds nervous and very uncomfortable as he claims that he's a transfer student. Claire then asks a fellow teacher about the e-mail and says that she never sent the e-mail in the first place, which the teacher finds suspicious because the transfer form was sent from her e-mail account in her computer. Claire doesn't believe this and begins to worry. As she drives home, she sees Noah following her in his truck just right behind her and contacts him over the phone, telling her to stop following her. Noah denies this and tells her that he lives next door. After hanging up the phone call, Claire goes home and studies her e-mails, learning through her knowledge that somebody got into her e-mail account and was hacked. Noah shows up at her house and says she looked like she was hacked and should have her computer looked at. Auspicious of Noah, Claire then asks Kevin to not hang out with Noah for a trip to the maintenance store and he overhears her conversation with Kevin, causing him to leer in the background. After this, he immediately tries to turn Kevin against his mother and father by telling him a story about a boy who's mother committed suicide after his father cheated on her with a younger woman (unbeknownst to Kevin, that same boy in the story was Noah based on his own real-life experience). Noah also tells Kevin that the boy developed a strong urge to feel alive again and took up studying computers, hinting at his hacking into Claire's computer systems. Noah's negative influence on Kevin seems to work as Kevin effectively starts to argue with both his parents and turn against them, much to his parent's surprise. The next day, Noah is teaching Kevin how to punch a punching bag when Kevin admits out of guilt about berating his parents about their separations and his father's infidelity. Noah tells Kevin not to worry and claims that Kevin had every right to do what he did. After encouraging Kevin to punch the punching bag harder and harder to channel his anger, Kevin over exerts himself and collapses on the floor in another asthma attack. Noah panics and asks Kevin what to do, then remembering his asthma problem, seeks out his Epi-pen needle for asthma attacks and despite not knowing much about administering needles, is told to shove into Kevin's leg and does so. The swelling goes down and Kevin's health improves, ultimately saving his life. The other men in the boxing gymnasium cheer on and Noah hugs Kevin, sharing a pseudo-fatherly bond with him, telling him that Kevin is not going to die on him. After which, Claire receives flowers from Noah that were at first believed to haven been sent to her from Garrett but she discoverers the real truth and confronts him about it. Noah says that the flowers were a peace offering and Claire asks him to stop whatever erratic behavior he is doing, laying a hand on him. Unbeknownst to her, a teacher sees this and gets suspicious. After which, Claire apologizes for arguing with him and accept his offering, even thanking him for saving her son's life in the gym and asks for their relationship to become a newfound friendship. Noah accepts this and starts to warm up to her. However, after seeing her arrives home on a date with her estranged husband Garrett, his obsession with Claire starts to escalate and is disturbed by the flashback of their one-night-stand together and tries to pass the time by reading a book, only to close the book shut and then starts practicing punches before sweating profusely and punching the walls. He then watches from the bedroom window eyeing Claire's bedroom while he fantasizes about her, remembers the flashbacks of their night together. The next morning after Garrett leaves and Claire tries to get Kevin to school, Noah arrives in his truck furious at Claire and her supposed betrayal of him and their newfound friendship. He then asks Kevin to join him on his drive to school but Claire refuses to let him go, telling him that Noah is a bad influence. Kevin doesn't believe her and turns against her, joining Noah on his drive to school. Noah then tells Claire that he will see her at school and drives away with a smirk on his face. After Kevin arrives to school, three bullies including their leader Jason Zimmer start to once again harass and bully Kevin before Noah, out of his loyalty and friendship to Kevin, arrives to his rescue and starts beating the kid up, ultimately punching him, kicking him, cursing at him then grabbing his head and shoving it into his locker so hard that the locker even broke just before Noah is stopped by a vice principle and a teacher and is sent to the principle's office where it is revealed that he was kicked out of his previous school for disorderly conduct. Noah denies this and when he is told by Vicky to sit down, he shoves everything off her desk and stares at her evilly telling that she isn't a strong principle but just a lonely old woman trying desperately to be something that she is not and calls her a "fucking old cunt". Insulted by this, Vicky tries to slap him only for Noah to stop her slap mid-air and then stares at her evilly as Vicky effectively expels him from the school because of his behavior. Overtime, his behavior becomes more violent. On the night of the high school prom, Noah purposely floods the men's bathroom and write "I fucked Claire Peterson" on the bathroom walls just to get Claire's attention and then waits for Claire to inspect the cause of the water flood only for Noah to reveal himself and then ambush Claire reminding her that what happened between then never ended and that their relationship is not wrong and that they are destined to be together. He also tells her that their passion is meant to be and reminds her that she liked it the night they had sex, and ultimately tries to force himself on her, grinding up against her and pushing her up against a wall only for Claire to fight back and kick him in the groin. Noah falls onto the ground in pain and Claire tells him that she isn't scared by a little graffiti on the bathroom walls and warns him to stay way from her and to stay away from her son Kevin. Noah just chuckles evilly to this and Claire leaves in a hurry. Later that night, Claire is unable to sleep due to loud noises coming from the house next door and sees Noah having sex with a woman from the prom. Blasting loud rock music from his bedroom, Noah seduces the woman and then allows her lay atop of him, ultimately leading to the woman performing oral sex on him then Noah looks over to Claire's bedroom window from his room smirking lecherously, hoping to make Claire jealous but then sees that Claire's turned her bedroom lights off and closes her blinds causing him to become more determined and hell-bent on getting her attention. The day after picking Kevin up form school, Garrett and Kevin argue and nearly end up in a horrific car accident only to survive but discover that their brakes are not working. Unbeknownst to the both of them, their car brakes were tampered with by Noah in revenge for Claire rejecting him. After helping Garrett and Kevin back to their home, Claire sees that Noah has influenced Garrett and Kevin easily with his friendly and easygoing nature and goes to the kitchen. Noah follows after her and she argues with him quietly asking him if he took pictures of the both of them having sex. Noah admits he did and then corrects her, saying that he made a sex tape out of what happened between them and blackmails her, saying that harm will come to her family and her job should she not reciprocate his love. After failing to seduce her in the kitchen, he then waits for her at his house and then shows her his computer, telling her from his point of view that their "love" is special, meant to be, something that her husband will never understand and tells her that he will never let her go. Claire then slaps him and tells him he's crazy just before she leaves. After showing Vicky what Noah has been blackmailing with, Claire and Vicky then decide to investigate Noah's house in order to find his sex tape and delete it before he sends it out for the whole world to see. As Vicky drives back to her house, she is spotted by Noah and Noah immediately figures out what she is up to judging from the shocked look on her face. Noah then races to his home even driving on the wrong sides of the roads to get there, prompting Vicky to warn Claire to get out of his house. After Claire successfully deletes his evidence of their "love" with the sex tape and various pictures on his laptop as well as many pictures of his attic walls on the form of Claire's face, she leaves and Kevin arrives home to his mother safely. Vicky then says she'll call Claire and then hangs up her phone, only to be ambushed by Noah and then hit over the head with a hammer knocking her out. After this, Noah watches her coldly and devises a plan to get Vicky, Garrett and Kevin out of the picture just so he could be with Claire without their hatred. After Claire discovers that the car brakes were tampered and that Noah's father and mistress died in a suspicious car accident which in reality was a murder staged to look like an accident, Claire then calls Vicky and Noah uses Vicky's voice in a message to lure Claire over to Vicky's house then turns off his phone and eyes Vicky evilly just moments before he murders her (off-screen). After this, Claire heads over to Vicky's house as was told and discovers to her horror that Vicky was murdered with her throat and neck slit and her her chest with a fatal stab to the heart. Claire then gets to her car to try and warn her family of Noah's destructive behavior and is ambushed by Noah who tries to win her over, claiming that he simply murdered Vicky just because she's didn't understand that he and Claire are meant to be and that he was only protecting the people he loves, like Claire. He also reveals to Claire that he murdered his father and mistress by tampering with their car brakes as payback for what they had done to his mother and made the murder look like an accident. During which, he kisses Claire and speaks to her in a warm, affectionate manner, telling her he has a surprise for her, a sort of "family reunion". There, he reveals that he kidnapped her family and held them hostage in a barn awaited to be killed and executed. There, he reveals to Garrett , Kevin and Claire that his father cheated on his mother in comparison to Garrett cheating on Claire with his secretary and reveals that his mother killed herself and Noah, devastated by his mother's suicide, sought revenge for what his father done to his mother by killing them both for their betrayal and deceit as well as seeking out men who commit such betrayal to the women they love and are married to and kill them. As he traps Garrett and Kevin in the barn with Garrett tied to a wood post and Kevin tied to a counter, Noah then reveals his plan to murder them both, especially Garrett for hurting Claire and Kevin simply because he was becoming "too much" like his father. Claire attempts to save her husband and son's lives by trying to win Noah over, claiming that they will begin a live together and reminds him that Kevin is not like his father at all. Noah is moved by this and decides to spare Kevin's life for Claire's sake and tells her that the three of them will be happy together. Distracted by Claire's heartwarming approach, Noah goes to kiss her and is knocked upside the head by Claire with a crowbar causing him to shove her aside and then try to strangle her, even screaming in her face with a rage. Feeling betrayed, he then grabs the kerosene and pours it all over Garrett and Kevin and drops the lit match just before Claire tries to stop him and shoves him, knocking him to the ground. Claire then tries to save Garrett and Kevin only for Noah to tackle her and hit her across the face. Unbeknownst to him, Garrett's ropes have loosened and he freed himself, then tackles Noah and throwing him across the room. Noah then reveals he has a gun and shoots Garrett in the stomach, making Claire scream. Noah then attempts to complete murder of Garrett only to be stopped by Claire. Noah then attempts to murder Kevin as well but Claire tells him not to for Kevin's just like Noah and Noah is receptive to this, telling her that she could trust him out of his love for her. Claire then says that she can't trust him and stabs him in the eye with Kevin's Epi-pen, causing Noah to scream loudly and blindly shoot his gun missing Claire. After stumbling for a minute or two, he removes the Epi-pen from his eye and tackles Claire, trying to strangle her. Claire, in self-defense, blinds Noah further by jamming her fingers into the same eye she stabbed him in the Epi-pen with, much to Noah's agony and he hits her across the face. Kevin manages to free himself from his ropes and tackles Noah for trying to kill his mother but Noah overpowers him and throws him across the room. Then Noah hits Kevin with a baseball bat and stops him from grabbing the crowbar by stepping on his hand, harming him further. After hurting Kevin, Noah wipes his damaged eye and aims his gun at Kevin, unapologetically apologizing for his actions and tells him that heroes have to make hard choices. Claire distracts him, telling him angrily that he is not a hero and pulls a lever holding a heavy engine, causing the engine to drop and fatally crush Noah, effectively killing him. After his death, Claire then gathers Garrett and Kevin together and all three family members reunite and head to the hospital. Quotes Gallery Noah_obbsesed_with_claire.jpg tumblr_inline_nivgx9ybbW1rfslgj.png ryan-guzman-in-the-boy-next-door-movie-7.jpg Noah Sandborn.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Lover Stealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Love Rivals Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Juvenile Delinquents